Drabbles
by animefreako247
Summary: This is a set of drabbles about the FMA characters and random OC's. I will take any suggestions.


**Okay, if you guys have any ideas for parings or OCs, then tell me. This is what I'm doing now. I'm going to write drabbles. Some will be romance, others will be friend kind of stuff. You can tell me which one you'd want if you are pitching me an idea for a drabble.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the first one;<strong>

**Name: Roxy Meno**

**Age: 26**

**Hair: To mid-waist, blonde with black streaks**

**Eyes: violet**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!-This is a RoyXOC.<strong>

**Rated T just to be safe.**

* * *

><p>I was walking the halls of Central HQ like I usually did. I was heading for the unit I worked with. Like everyday, I see <em>him<em>…

He always watches me. I feel so…insecure under his gaze. Like he's examining me.

Today when I got into my unit, I was called into his office. Did I mention that he was my boss? Or that he was a Colonel? Yes? No?

I knocked on the door slowly, scared of screwing up in front of him. Why? Because I loved him. I couldn't be with him. Oh no. Rumors went around saying that him and his lieutenant were together. I wouldn't want to intrude.

"Come in~" I heard his voice say, almost like he was singing it. I almost melted, my insecurities growing as I opened the door, walking in.

"Sir!" I saluted.

"At ease," he said sternly.

Riza was at his side, as always. It made me sad, but I didn't show it. I actually got along with her.

"You called for me?" I asked.

_Of course he did stupid!_

He nodded, sending Riza a look. She just nodded and walked past me, whispering to me, "Good luck."

I was confused. When she left, Roy laced his fingers together, leaning his chin on it. He had an amused look on his face that made me blush. I tired holding it in, but only got some of it. It was noticeable too.

"Are you sick?" he asked standing up, walking over to me.

"N-No!" I stuttered.

_Stupid! Now he knows that something is up!_

He placed one of his hands on my forehead and then took a look at my face that was turning even more red.

"Say, Roxy right?" he asked.

I just nodded.

"How would you like to come out to dinner with me?" he asked.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to register what he just said.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

"A-Are you serious?" I asked unsure. I've heard about him being a player before, and I thought he was with Riza. No, isn't he with her?

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Well, aren't you dating Riza?" I asked.

He started laughing. I just stared at him, embarrassed.

When he calmed down, he said, "Me and her? Never going to happen, she's too…threatening…"

I nodded agreeing to the treats with her gun.

"Besides," he said, grabbing my attention.

"Hm?"

He cupped my cheeks in his hands, "I already have someone in mind."

The way he was looking at me was…different…it was…great! He looked so gently at me and lovingly. Like he actually meant what he said.

"How do I know you aren't just playing me?" I asked.

_What am I saying?_

Roy sighed and then the most unexpected thing happened. He kissed me! Not on the forehead and not on the cheek. On the lips! My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't know what to do, my biggest dream was happening. My dream being that I got enough courage to kiss the Colonel.

When he separated, he said, "You don't, but you would just have to trust me."

I stood there, almost brain dead. I didn't even hear what he said. I think he noticed because he lightly chuckled and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he said leaving his office.

Now that, I got. When he left, I was jumping around like a hyper little kid as I was screaming 'yes!'. Riza came in and smiled at me. Not a big smile, just one of those rare ones of hers.

"Did you accept?" she asked.

I rose a brow, "You knew?"

She nodded. "Nothing gets past me."

I thought about it and nodded, agreeing to that. I tried to sneak a dog biscuit to Black Hayate, but she caught me. She then left because they guys were fooling around again. I felt a longing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to be with Roy right now, but I'll have to wait till tonight, when he…

"Oh my god! What will I wear?" I yelled, running out of the office, out of HQ, all the way to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this. I had fun typing this. Any ideas for characters you want to pair with FMA characters?<strong>

**Review, while you're at it, tell me how this one was.**


End file.
